Unused Radio Messages: Minerva's Den
The following are all unused radio messages removed from the Minerva's Den level of BioShock 2's downloadable content, Minerva's Den. MDA_R_Tene_PlrWakeUp 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Rise Subject Sigma...Subject Sigma! Can you hear me, Sigma? This is Doctor Tenenbaum speaking. I cannot know how much memory you retain: you are an Alpha Series Big Daddy, trapped here in Minerva's Den. But, if you are willing, we may both leave this place. 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - Find Charles Milton Porter I awaken you for a reason, Sigma. There is someone here in Minerva's Den who must escape Rapture. Both of your lives are hanging in the balance. Please, use an airlock to get inside. Find Charles Milton Porter. 02b. Brigid Tenenbaum - We May Both Leave this Place Can you hear me, Sigma? This is Doctor Tenenbaum speaking. I cannot know how much memory you retain: you are an Alpha Series Big Daddy, trapped here in Minerva's Den. But, if you are willing, we may both leave this place. 05. Brigid Tenenbaum - The Thinker At the heart of this place, there is a powerful computing device called The Thinker. It is an incredible machine, und vital to my work. We must rescue it from this city. I have made contact with its inventor, Charles Milton Porter. He will guide you now... MDA_R_Tene_DLC3Shill 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Reward for Your Efforts There are other Alpha Series, awakened like you, working to steal away ADAM from Lamb und her Splicers. Once their trials are complete, I will be able to send a... care package, that might help you to survive here in Minerva's Den. 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - Gift in the Pneumo at Air-Tite Through much sacrifice by my Little Ones und their protectors, I have secured a gift which should be of great use to you. It is waiting in the pneumo at Air-Tite Archives. Please, go there when you can. Und, Herr Sigma... good luck. MDA_R_Port_PortIntro 01. C.M. Porter - Come to My Office You must be Sigma. Tenenbaum said she was sending help, but I think I hit the jackpot. The name's Charles Milton Porter... just Milton's fine. Head up to my office... I have something you'll need. 01b. C.M. Porter - He was My Partner That was Reed Wahl. He was my partner here, once, and a close friend. But he stuck a knife in my back and took Rapture Central Computing away from me. 01c. C.M. Porter - Turn on the Lights You must be Sigma. Tenenbaum said she was sending help, but you're an Alpha Series? I think I hit the jackpot. The name's Charles Milton Porter. Before we get started, you'd better find a way to turn on the lights in here. 02. C.M. Porter - Watch Out Watch your back - splicers everywhere now. I used to ' run' this place — but not anymore. Head on up to my office. MDA_R_Port_LetsDoThis 01. C.M. Porter - Righting Wrongs During my time at RCC, I rubbed some important folks the wrong way. Had to... step down, for a time. But now I'm back... you and me, we're going to take back the Thinker from Wahl and set things right. MDA_R_Reed_ReedIntro 01. Reed Wahl - You At Last Is that you at last, Porter? Or some... new shadow, some dupe to pit against me? ... MDA_R_Reed_Taunt 01. Reed Wahl - Innocent Sigma? This is what they call you? And you think Porter is your ally? (laugh) A sad story. For you, the truth is... just a new class of torture. 02. Reed Wahl - You Are Not Part of the Formula! Together, the Thinker and I unite past and future in one sublime, all-encompassing formula. You are no more than a scratch on my chalkboard — begging to be erased! 06. Reed Wahl - Bitch of Fate Porter thinks he can set the cosmos right? Start over? Pfah. You are the bitch of fate, my friend. Only the Thinker and I can finish the equation. The machine stays here! MDA_R_Port_Lights 01. C.M. Porter - It's Been Dark in the Den It's been dark in the Den for a while now — there should be a lighting control panel around here somewhere... 02a. C.M. Porter - Find the Power Relay Look for the Power Relay. It's a metal console on the balcony. Reset it so I can get the lights back on in for you. MDA_R_Port_Cmon 01. C.M. Porter - Head on Up to My Office That's a little better. Now, head on up to my office. I have something you're going to need. MDA_R_Port_GoToOps 01b. C.M. Porter - Wahl's Watching Sorry I can't be there to meet you in person. Wahl's ...watching me. He and I founded this place together. But now he's got control of the mainframe I invented. They call it "The Thinker..." and I'm not leaving Rapture without it. You and me, we're going to grab the Thinker's brain and run. Take the access punchcard from the hidden compartment under the desk and head for my lab in Operations. MDA_R_Port_GravNag 01. C.M. Porter - Look for Gravity Well The mag-locked door to Ops isn't opening without a good tug from the Gravity Well Plasmid. There's got to be a dose somewhere in the Den. MDA_R_Port_LvlExp 01. C.M. Porter - Lost to the World I was away from Minerva's Den for quite some time. When I came back, my staff was... like this. They are lost to the world now. You're doing them a favor. 03. C.M. Porter - Bring Retrieval Codes Back Folks from all over Rapture paid the Air-Tite Archives to keep their valuables safe. That place is your best chance of finding the Gravity Well Plasmid. 04. C.M. Porter - Vacuum Bots Those little fellows go around sucking up anything and everything. Not good for much these days aside from getting underfoot. MDA_R_Port_HackHint 02. C.M. Porter - Look for the Hack Tool I'm sure one of the maintenance boys must have had a Hack Tool. Check down in the guts of the Executive Wing. 03. C.M. Porter - Through the Window Use your hack tool to spring open the door. That crack in the window looks big enough to get a dart through. MDA_R_Port_UpHackNag 01. C.M. Porter - Look Around Look for structural damage that might give you a shot at the door control with a Hack Dart. MDA_R_Port_ElectrHint 01. C.M. Porter - Break the Circuit Some damn fool stuck his finger in the socket. To get out through the airlock, you'll have to break the circuit somehow. 02. C.M. Porter - Break this Circuit It looks like his body is completing the circuit. If you can't find some way to knock him loose, you could probably re-route the circuit with your hack tool. MDA_R_Port_ElectrLock 01. C.M. Porter - Zap the Shorted-Out Lock That lock's shorted. A good solid zap with an Electro Bolt Plasmid would do the trick. 02. C.M. Porter - Look in Robotics for Electro Bolt Someone might have had an Electro Bolt Plasmid squirreled away in Robotics. MDA_R_Port_GateTut 02. C.M. Porter - You Need "Gravity Well" Those resistors aren't going to pop out on their own. Find the Gravity Well Plasmid. 03. C.M. Porter - Look for "Gravity Well" You need something to pull those resistors out and overload the door. Look around the Den for the Gravity Well Plasmid. 04. C.M. Porter - Gravity Well Use the Gravity Well Plasmid to pull those resistors out of their sockets. Toss it up and over the divider. MDA_R_Reed_HatesPlr 03. Reed Wahl - He Takes It He steps forward and takes the Gravity Well Plasmid... 03b. Reed Wahl - He Steps Forward Ahem. He STEPS FORWARD... You're just being difficult, now. 03c. Reed Wahl - Good Very good. Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Unused Radio Messages